He Will Always Be the Love of My Life
by xhpduhx
Summary: James and Draco meet up for their nine month anniversary. slight angst. SLASH! don't like, don't read.


Warning: SLASH! Don't like, Don't read. Smutty. ;)

* * *

He Will Always Be the Love of My Life

* * *

He walked around the room one more time, trying to make sure that nothing was out of place. The 'privacy please' sign on the outer doorknob. The velvet green duvet made out on the four poster bed with the lovely pillows gracing the headboard. The bathroom sink adorned with creams and perfumes. The light disbursement of rose pedals throughout the floor in the room. The bouquet of roses placed elegantly on the right nightstand, next to his wand. The champagne sat at the left nightstand, chilling in the bucket. _Just how he likes it._

James smiled to himself. His lover would be arriving any minute now, and the room was perfect. He was proud of himself, after nine months he finally got down the things his lover enjoyed, _he's such a romantic_. It was funny actually. Most people who ever met him, would never have guessed that he enjoyed things like champagne and low lighting. James himself never thought he would get into it. But when his lover told him that the only thing James was missing was the romantic edge to their time spent together, well he jumped to make the love of his life happy.

There was a light knock on the door. James' smile grew wider, and he ran a hand through his unforgiving messy hair. One last glance around the room, and he walked over to the door. He placed his hand on the doorknob, released a deep breath, and opened the door. There in front of him, was the beautiful man he was in love with, his face displaying a large smile in James' direction. James noticed the two dimples on his left cheek, _only there, not the right, just the left_. The tall blonde slowly entered the room. James closed the door, and watched him for his reaction to the room. Draco removed his coat, taking his wand and placing it beside James' on the night stand. As Draco placed his coat over the back of a chair sitting in the corner, James' eyes traveled over his lover's body. The blue silk shirt lightly outlined his delicious body, his muscles slightly showing through the shirt, the ones he loved to feel below his fingertips. The dress pants hid those strong thighs and legs, the ones which would wrap around his waist in moments of overwhelming passion. James almost laughed as he realized that the man was wearing muggle clothes. _Only for me would this pureblooded aristocrat dress down._ James' eyes returned to his love's face, his forehead lined with the beautiful blonde hair, so straight and perfect. He noticed the slight wrinkles at the corners of his eyes as his smile widened at the state of the room.

"You've really outdone yourself, you know that?" Draco walked over to James, and gently placed his hands on his waist.

"Yeah well, I figured I'd make tonight special." James blushed, and ducked his head.

Draco chuckled softly, and placed a kiss to the teenager's temple. "Happy Anniversary, James."

James looked into Draco's eyes, and smiled. "Happy Anniversary, _Professor_."

Draco arched an eyebrow. "Professor? You haven't been my student for a good six months now. I thought we'd agreed to leave that behind us."

James laughed. "I know, I'm sorry. I just couldn't help it."

Draco released his light hold on James' waist, and walked over to the chilling champagne. He pulled it out of the bucket, and examined the label, gently caressing the bottle's neck. James watched him for a moment, before walking over and wrapping his arms around Draco's waist, pressing his chest to the older man's back. He pressed a soft kiss to the man's neck, and Draco's eyes fluttered shut.

"Where does your family think you are right now?" James asked, still pressing kisses to the back of his lover's neck.

"Where does yours think you are? I don't want to talk about this right now." Draco placed the champagne back in the bucket, and turned in James' hold so he was facing the young man.

James nodded silently.

Draco eyed his young lover before letting out a deep sigh. "Astoria believes I'm at the castle still. I told her I wasn't coming home this weekend. I planned on spending the whole of it here with you."

James smiled. "I told my dad I was visiting Al and Lily in Hogsmeade."

"You think that wise? All he has to do is ask your siblings if they've seen you and we'd be figured out."

"_We_ would not be. He'd just be mad that I lied to him and I'd tell him I was out fucking some bird's brains out all weekend."

Draco laughed outright at his lover's choice in words. "Well, that wouldn't be a _complete_ lie."

James winked at Draco, and together they laughed for a while. Draco placed his hands on James' shoulders, and stared into his eyes. James stared back with as much intensity as he could manage. To look into the man's stormy grey eyes was always interesting, he could usually figure out exactly how he was feeling. Right now, James saw a feeling of love and desire, mixed in with some uncertainty, which was usually present when they spent long amounts of time together.

They both feared being caught, and Draco more so for all he had to lose. James knew how much he loved his son, in fact that was the first thing Draco had said when James first tried to kiss him. He had feared what his son would think of him. Somehow, after a long conversation, James had convinced Draco that Scorpius never had to find out, and if he ever did he was sure the boy would not hate him. Every once in a while Draco would voice this fear again, and James would comfort him as best he knew how. He never worried about his wife in the same way; James wasn't sure if this was because he didn't care or for another reason. James himself had a theory that Astoria held her own secret affairs, after all Draco spent the whole school year teaching Transfiguration at Hogwarts, going back to Malfoy Manor only on weekends and holidays to spend time with his wife. She didn't seem too concerned with her husband from what Draco had said; and from conversations he had overheard between Scorpius and his brother, she wasn't the world's greatest mother either. James often felt bad for Draco, having to deal with the boring, distant woman, but he never let that pity show around his love. If there was one thing that had not changed about Draco Malfoy since his school days, it was his pride.

Draco leaned in and captured James' lips with his own, causing his mind to go completely blank except for thoughts of how sweet the older man's lips tasted, _peppermint._ He felt Draco's tongue slipping into his mouth, and parted his lips to allow him an easier entry. James easily let Draco take control of the kiss, he loved it when Draco was the dominant one. They spent an almost equal amount of time in the dominant and submissive roles when it came to love making, and really James had no qualms with being either. He loved the look of pleasure in Draco's eyes as he thrust into him, hitting his spot each time, along with the lovely feel of the Slytherin's tight skin around him. He also was driven mad with gratification when Draco would push him into the pillows or a nearby wall and show him how his strength wasn't dwindling with age. James reached up and slid Draco's hands from his shoulders, over his arms and came to a stop as they reached his waist. He then let him go, and flung his arms wildly around his love's neck, sliding his fingers into his hair easily. A few moments later, Draco pulled away, smiling at James' pout.

"Come." Draco stepped back, pulling James by the hand over to sit at the edge of the bed. He placed a soft kiss to the young man's hand, before opening the bottle of champagne and pouring an appropriate amount in the two glasses, handing one to James. He raised it into the air. "To us."

James smiled. "To us." They clinked the glasses, and each man took a drink. Draco placed his glass back on the nightstand, and rolled his neck, sliding a hand over the back of it and rubbing softly.

"What's wrong?" James eyed Draco concerned.

"Oh, it's just old age getting to me, I think."

James reached over, placing his glass next to Draco's, before getting on his knees, and crawling behind Draco. He placed a soft kiss to the blonde's neck, reveling in the small shiver it caused him. "You're not old." He chuckled. He placed his hands on his shoulders, and began to knead his fingers over Draco's shirt covered shoulders, feeling the tenseness of him.

"Feels like it," Draco murmured, trying to focus on the amazing feeling, and release of tension in his shoulder blades.

James laughed softly. "That's because you never rest. You're always doing something: grading papers, scolding children, teaching, parenting, being an over concerned parent at that. You need some time to yourself. You need to relax, take your mind off things. When you stress, this happens." James stated, emphasizing his meaning with a quick squeeze to the man's shoulders.

"Mmm.." Draco moaned. "When I'm with you…I…. I'm able to relax."

James smiled. He leant forward, not stopping his massage, and kissed the back of Draco's head. "Good."

"Your hands….are capable of…amazing things, you know that?" Draco asked.

James smirked. "You've said the same thing before, in the same breathless tone, but under different circumstances."

"Oh, ha ha." Draco almost did laugh, but managed to keep it in. He smiled warmly instead. "Thank you."

James leaned forward and whispered in his ear huskily, "Of course, my love."

Draco turned so he could see him, and found himself getting lost in the sparkle in those beautiful hazel eyes. "I have something for you."

"Oh?" James arched an eyebrow. "A gift?" He tried to hide his excitement.

Draco nodded, and reached into his pocket. James almost lost consciousness when he saw Draco pull out a small velvet box. _It's jewelry of some sort. A ring? An engagement-No. _He stopped before he could get ahead of himself. _He's already married you dolt._ Draco handed it over to James eagerly.

"What is it?" James asked.

"Open it."

James smiled, forgetting about hiding his pathetic girly giddiness, and opened the box carefully. Inside, was a pendant, a silver chain laced through it. He eyed it curiously before realizing what it was. He recognized the beautiful phoenix rising from a flame, its passionate color evident, despite being silver itself. It seemed to be in full flight, leaving the fire and heading for what must be an eternal expanse of sky.

"I saw it, and thought of you instantly."

"Why?" James asked, thinking he already knew the answer.

"You've been through a lot, James. We both have, and I know how you love to draw this beautiful creature." It was true. James didn't have a single sketch pad that wasn't mostly filled with the face and body of his lover, and this magnificent magical creature, the phoenix. It was also true that he'd been through a lot in his measly eighteen years of life. Being the son of the famous Harry Potter never made things easy, if anything it only served to inhibit upon his life, not allowing for him to go anywhere without being followed, and even being attacked on various occasions by stray Death Eaters, school bullies, and even once a reporter, who wanted so desperately to know something or other that was now so insignificant. He never blamed his father for this, it was just something that he had to deal with; really it was something they all had to deal with.

"Thank you. It's beautiful." James breathed.

Draco smiled, and gently took the box from his hand, removing the chain and pendant, and unclasping it. He reached around James' neck, and carefully clasped it back into place. He let the chain slide to rest gently on the Gryffindor's neck, before sitting back and admiring the beauty of it shining across his lover's chest.

James leaned forward, and captured Draco's lips, this time with all the passion he could muster, and taking control, himself. He licked his tongue along the seam of Draco's lips, eliciting a slight moan from him, and slid it right in, wrestling with Draco's tongue in a fight for dominance which Draco was clearly not going to back down from. Draco bit on James' tongue firmly but playfully, causing James to retreat slightly, but it was all he needed to enter the boy's mouth with his own tongue. James suddenly wanted more than just the feel of lips on lips and tongue on tongue, no matter how sweet the peppermint taste of him was, and began fumbling with the buttons of Draco's silk shirt. He felt strong fingers similarly treating his own shirt buttons, and was finally able to get the first one open. He slyly ran his fingers over the now exposed skin, before tending to the next button. Draco did the same to him, and finally both shirts were off and on the floor somewhere. James pulled away from Draco, to get on his knees on the floor in front of him and tug at his belt. Draco smiled, and leant down to catch quick kisses while they together undid his belt and zipper. James tugged the pants down, and once at his feet, he made quick work of removing Draco's dragonhide dress shoes, placing them neatly before the night stand. He then pulled his socks off, and finally the pants, flinging them over his shoulder.

Draco pulled James back up onto the bed, and pushed him onto his back, his legs over the side of the bed. He kissed him passionately, grinding into him. James' hips bucked up, and he felt the tell tale arousal of his older lover through his boxer underwear. James was upset that he still had his pants on, and pulled away from Draco. "Take my pants off." He grunted. Draco smirked, and began to move down the boy's body. He sucked on his neck, and bit down, causing the younger man to gasp, which quickly turned into a low moan as Draco sweetly licked the spot, sucking in the small amount of blood he drew. He trailed kisses down his chest, taking a pointy nipple in his mouth, and sucking gently this time. Another moan from James, and Draco moved on. Once he was at the beautiful dark trail of hair leading exactly where he wanted to be, Draco sucked harshly on his skin, before he began to undo his belt buckle with one hand, the other pulling James' shoes off. James sat up, to watch his lover pull off his pants. Once the shoes and socks were off, and the zipper undone, Draco pulled the pants, along with his boxers over his hips. He quickly pulled them down to his knees, and James felt the cool air hit his manhood as it sprung from his pants, a small amount of precome dripping from the tip. Draco managed to pull his pants all the way off, before licking James' shaft teasingly. James moaned loudly.

"Don't tease, Draaaayyyy-" He groaned as he felt a hot mouth completely engulf him. His hips involuntarily jutted forward, and he was pleased to see that Draco didn't gag at all. He knew he wasn't extremely large, but he was not small in any way, and he loved that his love could take him in his mouth all the way. He ran both hands through Draco's hair as he began to bob, his tongue doing magical work from the inside of his mouth. It was so sexy, having him on his knees before him, sucking him so perfectly, showing careful attention to his balls as well. James had to control himself, he didn't want to come so easily and yet he wasn't convinced he could last long. "Mmm.. Drake, I- I'm gonna-"

Draco pulled back, and released the cock from his mouth with a small _POP_, and licked his lips seductively. "Mmm.. Not yet, baby." He stood, and James kissed him, jamming his tongue into his mouth and tasting himself in his love's mouth, along with the sweet, familiar peppermint. Draco lightly pushed him back with a hand on his chest, and hovered over him, while James' hands ran over his back. When James cupped his arse, he was disappointed to feel not skin, but fabric.

"Off." He grunted.

Draco complied, and quickly they were both naked, and grinding into each other. Draco reached down, and cupped James' balls, tenderly massaging them. James moaned, and Draco brought his hand back up to James' face, and James immediately took four fingers into his mouth, sucking and running his saliva over them with his tongue. Draco pulled his hand back, and returned to his lover's balls, roaming over them before coming to a stop at his puckered entrance. Draco slid a finger in, and his cock twitched at his lover's low moan. James grinded into the finger and Draco quickly added another. James was in sweet bliss as the third finger was added, and Draco curled his fingers, hitting that sweet spot inside him. James moaned louder, grunted something even he wasn't sure of, and Draco pulled his fingers out, lining himself up with James' entrance. James bucked forward, causing the tip to enter, and moaned loudly, begging Draco to go all the way in. He brought his legs around his waist, and squeezed him, forcing him forward as Draco thrust inside swiftly. They both emitted loud moans, as they rocked together, James writhing beneath his lover's strong body, running his hands over the muscles in his chest and back. He squeezed his arse, surprising Draco midthrust, and feeling an overwhelming sensation when Draco hit his sweet spot again. Draco continued to aim for that place, and James met him, thrust for thrust.

"Mmm.. Look at me James."

James opened his eyes, and stared into the desire filled gaze of his lover, those beautiful silver eyes glazed with passion and lust. Suddenly, he felt a slim hand cover his cock, and screamed as Draco attempted to bring him to his climax. He loved hearing him chant his name as he was now, normally it sounded lovely from those lips and now it was even sexier and more welcomed than ever.

"Oh, James. James, oh, baby, James!"

"Draco!"

This only sped up the thrusts, and soon James was coming, covering himself and Draco's abs in his stickiness, his skin clenching around his lover. Another two thrusts, and Draco screamed James' name as he emptied himself inside him. Draco collapsed on top of him, and James ran his hand up through his lover's sweaty hair, messing it up more. Together they came down from their climax, breathing lighter and lighter as time wore on, and James felt Draco wrap his arms around him, rolling and bringing him with him until they were switched, Draco lying on his back and James resting above him. James pressed a kiss to his lover's chest, and nuzzled into his neck.

"I love you."

"I love you too James."

When James awoke to light hitting his face, he went to get up and close the drapes, but was stopped by the strong arms still wrapped around him. He smiled over at Draco's sleeping form, enjoying the steady up and down movements of his chest, and ran a hand through his lover's sleep-messed hair.

"Mmm.. James." Draco smiled, tightening his hold on his love and pulling him closer.

James smiled, he loved hearing his name murmured from those lips, and placed a soft kiss to his neck. "Draco, baby?"

Draco sighed. "Mmm. Yes, love?"

"I want to close the drapes. Let me up."

Again, Draco sighed, but did as asked, and James scrambled over him and quickly pulled the drapes shut, successfully throwing the hotel room back into semidarkness. He turned to see Draco smiling at him.

"You look lovely with nothing but my pendant around your neck."

James smiled, and looked down to grab the phoenix and examine it. He was again filled with the gratitude and happiness from the night before. He rushed back over to the bed, pouncing on top of Draco, and the two laughed.

"Mmm… Love. James, I love you."

James pressed his lips to Draco's in a simple chaste kiss. "I love you too."

Draco's head reached up, and they kissed again. James ran his hands over Draco's chest, and was stopped at his waist where the duvet was covering him.

"When did we even get under the covers last night?" He asked, distractedly trying to push them down.

Draco chuckled. "In the middle of the night I woke up freezing, I pulled them out from under us and covered us. You didn't wake up at all."

"Oh." James stopped, and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

"It's alright. Come on," Draco helped pull the last of the covers down, and James saw that he was already hard. He arched an eyebrow, and gave his lover a questioningly look. "It's the morning, first of all." Draco began to explain exasperated. "And besides, watching that tight arse of yours saunter over to the window was quite pleasing."

James laughed, and bent down to suck lightly on Draco's skin, right above his trail of blonde hair. Then, he licked a trail of his own down to his lover's tip, before bringing him into his mouth. He loved the taste of the entire length of Draco in his mouth, but when Draco thrust forward in the slightest, he struggled not to gag. He pulled back slowly, until he reached the tip where he lightly licked the slit there before sucking it all back in equally as slowly. He heard Draco moan, and put a hand in his hair, pushing him forward to make it a bit quicker. James fought the urge to laugh at his lover's impatience. He continued, up and down up and down. As he bobbed up and down, he felt Draco grab his hand, and slip four fingers into his mouth, sucking on them as James had to him the night before. James moaned, the vibrations sending a shockwave through Draco, who rapidly released James' hand and pushed it down to his bottom. James reached over, and quickly slid a well slick finger into his lover's tight entrance. After three fingers were inside, he couldn't stand it anymore, and pulled them out, and released Draco's cock silently. He came up on his knees, grabbing Draco's legs and wrapping them around himself. He lined himself up with Draco's entrance and was about to push in when-

_Knock. Knock._

There was a silent knock on the door. The two men just stared at each other, wide eyed for a moment, hoping they had both imagined it. But then there was another.

_Knock. Knock._

"James?"

"Oh Shit!" James panicked, and quickly rolled off of Draco when he heard his father's muffled, hesitant voice from the other side of the door.

He and Draco both jumped up from the bed, Draco grabbing his pants and jumping up and down to get them on, while James grabbed his boxers doing the same.

"How in the hell did he find you?" Draco whispered.

"I don't know."

_Knock. Knock._

"James? I know you're in there, please open up."

"Go!" James pushed Draco toward the bathroom, ignoring and not even hearing his protests. James collected himself quickly once Draco was shut on the other side of the bathroom door, and ran over to the door.

He opened it, and came face to face with his father, Harry Potter. And he looked, was it embarrassed?

"Dad." He breathed.

Harry looked over his son, his eighteen year old son who was wearing only boxers as well as a silver pendant he'd never seen before and had many love bites over his neck and lower ab area. He peered over his shoulder into the dark room, where he saw a bed that was very messy, and many clothes around the room.

"How did you kno-"

"You didn't pay up front for this room, James. And I was at Gringotts this morning and Griphook told me that there was a charge on the vault's account. Right away I knew it was you."

"Oh." James looked down, feeling overly stupid for his oversight.

"May I-er I mean…" Harry looked away, and James felt even worse. He was making his father uncomfortable!

"Dad-"

"Why did you lie to me? Why didn't you just tell me you were meeting up with a girl?"

James sighed. "I'm sorry, I just… I don't know."

Harry again looked back into the room, and noticed the rose pedals, and the bottle of champagne, the bouquet of roses, the two wands. He smiled. "She's special, is she?"

'Huh?" James turned around, unsure what exactly his father was looking at. He felt his father move past him into the room, and his stomach turned. _Come on, just leave already!_

"Champagne…" Harry lifted the open bottle by the neck, carelessly examining the label, and James couldn't help the small snort as he watched him. He wasn't as elegant as Draco.

"Yeah. Special."

Harry smiled back at his son. "So who is it? If she's this special, you set up the room?"

"Yeah, I did."

"So who would you go through all this trouble for?"

"Dad, please. I just- I…" He looked down. _What was he supposed to say? 'Sorry I didn't tell you Dad, but the only person I would do this much for is my married Professor, father of my little brother's best friend, and your childhood enemy. Oh, and he's a guy.' Yeah right._

"Is she in there?" Harry pointed at the bathroom door. James' stomach dropped, the last thing he wanted was for his dad to open that door, and he was moving toward it right now. "She can come on out, I-" He stopped mid step, staring at something on the floor in front of him. Harry turned back to his son, his face a bright red that could have rivaled his Uncle Ron's blush. James peered around his father, and saw what was lying on the floor in front of him. Draco's boxers. He felt his own face go red. The two Potter men just stared at each other for a moment. "I-I-er…" Harry brought his hand up to rub at the back of his neck. And again, James compared the image to that of Draco doing the same the night before.

"Dad, I'm sorry." James looked down. _What did he think, now? Of his successful, artistic, Quidditch playing son. _

"What, why? I'm sorry, James. For assuming- I was wrong. Don't be sorry for this. It's nothing to be sorry about."

James looked back up at his dad. A small smile on his lips. _He's not mad, or disappointed._ "Thanks."

Harry smiled back at him. "So who is he?"

_Oh crap._ The smile fell from his face. "Uhm…"

Harry turned back toward the door. "Come on, I'm sure he would want-" He stopped as James ran over and grabbed his father's outstretched hand, coming between him and the door.

He shook his head. "Please don't Dad."

Harry looked at his son, confused. He backed up. "Alright." He turned around, when something caught his eye. The wands on the bedside table. He saw his son's Elm wand, but what surprised him was that he also recognized the other wand beside it. His eyes wide, he turned back to his son.

James panicked again when he saw his father reach over and pick up Draco's wand. He looked at it for a moment, before he looked back up at his son. "I know this wand."

James was confused. _How did he know Draco's wand?_

"Hawthorne. Unicorn hair core. Ten inches."

_He sounded like Ollivander. He was saying it in such an intimate tone, almost as though it were Aunt Hermione's or Uncle Ron's, a friendly wand. There was no way he considered Draco's a friendly wand._

"James, I don't know if you know this, but-"

The door behind James opened quickly, and James turned to see Draco walking out of the bathroom with just his pants on. He turned wide eyed back to his father, who was angry but not surprised to see Draco Malfoy.

"Potter."

"What is this about? James-" Harry appealed to his son. "I don't understand. He was your professor. Was this going on while you were in Hogwarts?"

"No, Dad. No. It-"

"Yes."

James turned, surprised back to Draco. _What was he doing?_

Harry was upset. He wasn't sure whether he should be angry before listening to the explanation, but something was terribly wrong with this situation.

"It started three months before James graduated."

"I came onto him." James suddenly blurted out, turning back to his father. "Let's get that clear before you get any ideas. I started this."

"It was a mutual decision." Draco said. _Was he just going to refute everything James said? _"James, the brave Gryffindor he is, made the first move, but I will not deny that I had feelings for him, far before he ever said anything."

"So you had feelings for a student, a teenager who you were supposed to be teaching, protecting even, and you thought it'd be alright if you just up and-"

"Dad! You're making him sound like a horrible person!"

"Well, James. I'm not saying he's horrible, but he should know that you're just a teenager, a boy and-"

"Dad, I am not just a boy. I know what I want, I'm old enough to make my own decisions. I love him."

Harry took a deep breath. "I'm not saying you don't believe you love him. I'm sure you do-"

"Believe I- Dad. You are not listening. I know I love him. Just like you knew at the same age that you loved Mom. And the way Aunt Hermione knew she loved Uncle Ron. Dad I know I love him. The age difference, his position as my Transfiguration Professor, it means nothing."

"And what about his family?" Harry was looking straight at Draco now. "Your wife?"

Draco sighed. "Unfortunately, my wife and I no longer believe in our marriage. We don't love each other any longer, and she has many bed partners."

James turned back to Draco. "Are you sure-"

"Yes. I didn't tell you because I didn't think it mattered. It doesn't." He looked back to Harry. "I love James. Maybe it was wrong to take advantage of his young heart-"

"You didn't-"

"James-" Both older men looked at each other when they were about to say something to the young man at the same time.

"I did. I was selfish, I wanted you for myself, and I didn't stop too long to think of the ramifications of our relationship." Draco said, turning back to Harry he added "But I do not regret it. I love your son."

"Malfoy, I-"

"No, listen Potter. I love him. I understand he's your son, as a father I can appreciate and actually, I know very well what you're thinking. He's so young, and I'm clearly not. Does he know what he's getting himself into, here? Maybe he doesn't. Then again, maybe I don't either. But I will tell you this, not one person in this world makes me feel the way he does. I've never been with anyone who was able to make everything else go away, able to make me feel that there truly was a reason for being. You've done an amazing job raising him, he's an extraordinary gentleman, and you and your wife should be extremely proud."

James couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. Draco always loved to tell him how incredible he was, how he made him feel, but this was an extreme amount of emotion pouring through his words, and he wasn't sure the Slytherin had ever let so much show in front of anyone else, let alone his childhood nemesis.

Harry stared back at Draco, obviously unsure of what to say. "I-I-" He sighed, shaking a head and looking around. "I know what that's like." He looked straight at his son, right into his eyes, and James recognized the look he gave him as one he usually kept for his mother. "Ginny does that for me. And I see her in him every day. They're both so gracious and caring, and…" He trailed off staring at his son.

James looked at him, pleadingly. He wanted to be with Draco so much, he loved him. Sometimes it was as though he couldn't even breathe without him around. He tried to put all this emotion into his eyes, and he saw a small smile appear at his father's lips.

"He makes you happy?"

"Yes, Dad. I don't know how to explain it, but when we're together, the world doesn't matter. Nothing matters, just the moment, just the love between us. I love him with all of my heart. And I have to be honest, if you tried to keep me away from him, I wouldn't. I would run away or something, because I just want to be with him. I will do anything to be with him. I'm so happy with him. He's perfect."

Harry sighed. But kept his small smile. "Who am I to stop you from having that?"

James was so excited he rushed at his father and hugged him, practically jumping on top of him. "Thank you! Dad, Thank you so much!" He pulled away from his father, his hands still around him. "Dad. I love him so much."

Harry smiled and nodded his head. James released him, and turned back to Draco, one arm around his father's shoulders, Harry's arm around his back.

"I love him." Draco said. "I would do anything for him, if he asked and-"

James didn't know he had said it until it was past his lips and there was an awkward silence in the room. "Leave your wife."

Draco was staring back at James with an unreadable expression, and Harry's mouth was at the floor.

"James, that's-"

"I've never asked you." James interrupted his father. "I have never asked this of you, but you just said your marriage may as well be over. I love you Draco, in a way she never will, in a way she never _can_. No, I can't be a mother or father or whatever to your son, but he likes me. And no, I can't be as experienced and knowledgeable as an older partner could, but Draco I love you. I am passionate, and caring, and loving, and you said it yourself. I give you a reason to live. If I'm so worth living for then to hell with society, and the Ministry, and your wife. She doesn't respect you like I do. She doesn't love you. She can't give you what I can. Draco," James had made his way over to his lover, and he now grasped his hand between his. "Please."

"I will." Draco smiled at James, and quickly pulled him into a tight embrace. James reveled in the feeling of being held by those tight arms, and placed a sweet kiss to his lover's neck. He ran his hands over his bare back, and suddenly felt a little embarrassed at their state of dress, or lack thereof, in front of his father. Blushing, he turned back to his father.

"Well, I can't say I'm not surprised, and of course I don't really like this. But if he makes you happy, James, then I won't stand in the way." He moved closer to them, and James had to grab for Draco's hand and squeeze to feel some sort of comfort. His father's face had suddenly become very stern, very foreboding, the green in his eyes nearly omnipresent, covering every bit of his eyes that should be white, it was scary. He'd never seen that look, not even when he was in trouble for something incredibly stupid. James imagined his dad standing in front of Voldemort with that look, and he easily saw how he could have killed him. "Malfoy, if you hurt him-"

"Dad-"

"No, James. Be quiet." Harry hadn't looked away from Draco, and James was getting scared. His voice was again a tone he'd never heard before. He felt Draco squeeze his hand in a reassuring way. He looked at him like he was slightly crazy, but turned his attention back to his dad. "If you hurt him, in any way; if I find out he's upset for the tiniest of things; if you don't leave your wife; if you play with his heart; if he's crushed I will have no mercy on you, and I will not even offer you the last generous chance to concede as I did Voldemort, do you understand that?"

James turned to Draco, who had not wavered in his stare down with his father. _Man, this must be what it was like to be back in Hogwarts with these two._ He could easily recognize that old hatred boiling to the surface of both men. "Potter, I was there when you killed him; with the lamest and most pathetic of charms you defeated the one person I was ever truly afraid of. I know what you're capable of. But don't think for one second that is the reason I wouldn't ever dream of hurting James. As I said, I love him. If I hurt him, I would hurt myself. He's part of me, now. Has been for a while, if I'm truthful." Draco had turned to look at James, his tone considerably softer than it had started out as. James smiled, and leaned over and kissed his cheek. He pulled back, and saw that Draco was slightly pink, and his own face felt very warm. Harry was staring at them still.

"Right. Well I'm glad then. But the threat is still there, Malfoy." Draco and Harry stared at each other for what seemed to James an eternity. Then, something incredible happened. Draco held his hand out, and Harry took it almost instantly. They were shaking hands. A smile graced James' features as he was so happy about the two men in his life shaking hands.

"Thank you. Both of you. Now stop being so stupid." James hugged his father, and then Draco.

"So, Malfoy," Harry took to looking around the room again, the rose pedals at their feet, the bouquet, the champagne; he couldn't help himself. "This is quite the _romantic_ _setting_, eh?"

"Shut up, Potter. I just finished saying how much I love him. Romance is expected at a nine month anniversary."

"Wow. Nine months?" Harry took to rubbing the back of his neck again. "Wow."

"Uhm, Dad?" James had a question he wanted answered. He couldn't leave it, and he wasn't sure Draco would tell him if he let his father leave.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry, but how do you know Draco's wand so well?"

Harry looked down in his hands, and realized he had never put the wand down. It was there, and it almost felt nice to hold this wand again. He looked back up at Draco, who looked slightly pale, and then back at his son with a smile.

"Why don't you ask Draco why-"

"Shut it Potter." Draco snapped.

James looked back at him, surprised. "But what-"

"No. Don't you tell him." Draco was staring at Harry pointedly, and this only made James want to know what the heck was going on all that much more.

"What the hell?"

"I'm sorry son, it appears Draco is utterly embarrassed about the circumstances that led me to this wand." Harry turned over the wand in his hands; he felt Draco's eyes burning a hole in his hands. He probably wanted him to give it back.

"Give it to me." Draco reached over and snatched his wand out of Harry's hands. James was surprised at the action, but his father seemed amused. "I vowed you would never touch my wand again, you-"

"Again? Come on, Drake just tell me! What the heck-"

"I killed Voldemort with that wand." It was said so nonchalantly, and James wasn't sure who to look at. Draco was glaring daggers at his father, and his father was smirking at his lover. "I defeated-"

"Yes. Alright, you defeated me in Malfoy Manor, stealing my wand- yes James, your precious perfect father stole my wand from me- and then went on to use it to defeat the Dark Lord. Are we done now? Because I had intended on spending the whole of this weekend in this room, but trust me Potter you were never part of the plan."

Harry had been laughing throughout Draco talking, but then he made a face at his last statement. "Yeah, I think I should be going." He looked at his son, who was slightly confused, and surprised. "James," He gestured to the door, and walked over to it. James gave Draco a sheepish smile before following his father to the door. Once there, his father walked out into the hall, and turned back to face his son. He placed his hands on both of James' shoulders and smiled.

"I love him."

"I understand. But I love you, and I will always want to protect you. From ex-scum like him."James glared at his father, who just laughed. "James, some things will never change." He looked back into the room at the tall blonde standing half naked in a hotel room he shared with his son, and sighed. "And some things do. But I will always be your father."

"And he will always be the love of my life."

Harry's smile grew. He hugged his son, and placed a soft kiss on his forehead, holding either side of his face between his palms. "And I will try to accept that. But I don't know what your mum is going to say. And Al and Lily-"

"Dad. Please let me tell them."

Harry nodded his head. "Goodbye, James."

"I'll see you at home."

With one last hug, Harry was walking down the hall toward the staircase, and James closed the door, turning back to his lover.

"Well, that was-"

"Horrible." Draco walked over to James, and took him into his arms. "But better than I expected."

"Really? I thought he was going to kill you right there when he was threatening you. That was scary."

Draco chuckled softly. "I spent seven years of my life on the receiving end of that very glare, James. Don't you worry, I can handle myself around Harry The-Boy-Who-Just-Wouldn't-Die Potter."

James laughed. "Mum calls him that sometimes, mostly when she's annoyed by him."

Together they laughed again, until James yawned widely.

"Ah. I had forgotten how early it was." Draco walked James back to the bed, and placed his wand on the nightstand. James reached over and grabbed it, casting a Tempus spell.

"Draco, it's eleven am. That is not early."

Draco just laughed. "I suppose."

James turned his lover's Hawthorne wand over in his hands, staring at it amazed. "So this is the wand that killed the Darkest Wizard Who Ever Lived?"

"Yes."

"Wow. I had no idea you were in possession of such a thing. I- I always thought my dad used his wand to-"

"No. His was broken at the time."

"Oh. So he stole it from you?"

Draco sighed. "Yes. He wrestled it out of my hand. I put up a hell of a fight for it though." He added quickly.

James laughed at him. "I'm sure if I asked Dad he'd say you handed it over out of fear or something."

Draco snorted. "Your father would say something as ridiculous as that."

James gently placed it back on the nightstand beside his own wand. He then looked over at his lover, and smirked. "Well, now that I've handled your wand made of Hawthorne, how about you let me handle your wand made of flesh? Hm?"

Draco laughed before launching himself on James, throwing him on his back on the bed. "Yes. Please do."

* * *

A/N: So this was my first slash fic. How'd it go? Review, yeah? And let me know. Thanks. :)


End file.
